This project facilitates structure determination from electron microscopy. Suitable software, hardware, and scientific expertise has been provided to allow other scientists, primarily at NIH, to use image processing and computer reconstruction to determine or understand a specimen's structure. Types of data analyzed include intermediate filaments, thin sections of frozen hydrated myofilament of skeletal muscle, and fimbriae of bordetella pertussis.